gamevialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Like a Bird 3
Fly Like a Bird 3 is the third game in the Fly Like a Bird series, and proves to be one of the most popular. It made its debut in 2009, and has been released on Google Play as a "Lite" and "Full" version – and as a downloadable link via the Chrome Web Store. Development Fly Like a Bird 3 underwent production in 2009. Two new birds (Crow and Seagull), alongside the pigeon, were added. The cityscape was adjusted and improved, and the MMO feature was once again included. After the game's release, Gamevial considered adding more birds and features after high-demand. In 2012, they broadcasted updates to the game via their offical Facebook page. Birds, maps, and other new features were added and improved upon. Gameplay The objective has remained generally the same. The player is able to fly around the map and poo on traffic wardens. Chips and other items can be consumed, re-filling the bird's "poo-o-meter". Players can also build nests, and lay eggs – which have to be incubated and the chick (once hatched) properly fed. In multiplayer, players can poo on each other, as well as chat and help each other in building nests. Features Maps *Cityscape *Hillscape *Islands *Snowscape *Industry Birds *Pigeon *Crow *Seagull *Starling *Eagle *Robin *Barn Owl *Parakeet *Macaw *Swan Glitches While Fly Like a Bird 3 is considerably well-made, certain bugs found in the game allow players to bypass ordinary standards established during development. Examples *By flying precisely into certain areas, some players can access the "underground" area in certain maps, and – as a result – avoid other players. *By copying certain texts that are foreign to the game, some players (known as "no names") can avoid having any name displayed in the chat and on the map, which enables them to sneak up on other players. (This bug seems to have disappeared in recent updates.) *In past versions of the game, players could become immune to the poo of other players by clicking rapidly when entering a map. Cheat Engine An external program known as "Cheat Engine" allows players to boost performance of the game by increasing their bird's speed, power, etc. This program became immensely popular and widespread during earlier versions of the game. In the most recent updates, however, Gamevial made it so that the bird automatically leaves the server if the game's window is minimized, rendering Cheat Engine unusable to new, inexperienced hackers. -NOTE- most hacks have changed addresses like for example twighack used to be c24, but now its c18. Trivia *So far, only Seagulls and Swans are immune to water. All other birds lose a life if they make contact with it. *Only robins, starlings, pigeons, and ringnecks can gain access beneath the house in hillscape by walking in the chimney. Every bird can get into the house by going underground first. *Because of their superior speed, robins and starlings are often used to kill other players in the game. Though Robins are much more common. Category:Games Category:MMO